Just a demonic love story
by Suryallee
Summary: Kagome is being considered as too dangerous and watched secretly from another person she does not know from afar. Will she make it through this all alive? Or will she be killed because she is what she is? crossoverIYYYH
1. Chapter 1

Just a demonic love story 

**Storywriter;** Suryallee, 2006

**Please read the note on the bottom of this story its important to me, thank you.**

**References;** all rights on Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha belong not to me! I only borrowed me the characters to amuse myself a little with writing a fan-fiction of them!

**Series;** Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inu Yasha crossover

**Pairing,** Kagome / Hiei

**Category,** Romance, Adventure, Hentai, angst, drama, F/M, Anime, Manga, Crossover

**Rating,** Adult, Hentai, NY17, M, R, not for children, Matured readers only!

**Summary;** Kagome is being considered as too dangerous and watched secretly from another person she does not know from afar. Will she make it through this all alive? Or will she be killed because she is what she is?

**Part one**

**A silent watchers thought**

Kagome Higurashi cursed loudly at her luck...or lack of that is! When she came out of the well house it was pouring outside and she made it barely to the entrance to her home in the mad rain.

Soaked to the bone, the petite girl finally arrived there and entered the house as quickly as she could manage it.

Her family was on the summer vacation without her again. They visited currently her aunt in the north of the Japan. She hated the summer rain; it made it even worse that she only could stay home for a few hours before she would have to go back to the feudal era!

Damn Inu Yasha and his constant nagging on her to hunt the rest of the shards together! He left her not a single minute to take a breath!

Darn him!

With more of those thoughts in that line, the black haired teen stripped on her way to the family bathroom to take a very much-needed bath. She didn't even think about it that someone else could maybe see her doing so, it never crossed her line of thoughts for a mere second at all.

All, the raven haired beauty could currently think off was how fast she could get herself a wonderful hot bath!

Moreover, Inu Yasha or not, she was about to get it!

Outside the Higurashi household a pair of blood red eyes watched her with amusement doing so and heard her cursing as if she had spoken it out aloud.

They watched her little strip also with a more and more headily expression in his eyes that shone slowly out of them to the outside world. This wasn't the first time either that the watcher saw her come out of the well house and curse her entire way back until she was in the family bathroom.

She amused him with her behave to no end each time again. He knew she was a miko in training.

One of the few ones left that was not under the constant watch of the Reikei. And a powerfully one at that,

He found her by accident on one of his missions a few years back and had watched her since then carefully and put each detail he found out about this particular miko to his final judgment of her.

The demi god never found out that Kagome existed...

At first, the Yokai only waited for a chance to kill this constantly growing danger for his kind. Her strange and for him unusually comical behavior made him instead watch her increasingly when she was here.

He found out allot in his constant silent watch of her.

With time and patience, he found out where she went and vanished in the well house and what she exactly was.

She humored him somehow each time he saw her again.

In the eyes of the antisocial demon, she was badly trained, very clumsy and a much to much trustfully human girl with too much power inside of her petite body.

He shook his head every time she gave again into the wishes of the stupid hanyou brat that came to get her back there all the time.

Humans and their emotions...

The Yokai saw her grow with the following time, in power and otherwise too...

Slowly the thoughts of the silent watcher began to change a little over the following months.

He began to find the rude hanyou presence annoying; his behavior more then rude and he began to think of him as even more stupid as before.

The young miko was still naive in his eyes as also weak.

However, he had to give her that she worked on her skills hard and constantly.

It was something he could not say from many others, demons and humans alike.

Moreover, she was still a constant danger...more so, this human girl became slowly a possible treat to him and his kind!

With this stone, she was searching after for the hanyou; he knew too well, what Koenma would do with it if he ever got his hands on the full stone!

So, what to do with her?

And the stone?

The silent demon did not want the stone's power.

He thought low of it to use an artifact to gain in powers instead to work on his own real one to increase it.

At least, she worked on her skills instead of simply using an item.

The hanyou was a different tale to tell...

He could lately smell the scent of something death on him, the smell of sex too...disgusted he wrinkled his nose about this annoying smell

She instead never smelled other as fresh and clean.

At least she seems to know to hold herself clean and took enough care of herself to smell halfway pleasingly!

He snorted, what an idiot!

He also saw her have one heartbreak after the other...

Especially within the last six months.

It was nearly unnerving how naive this girl could be!

In the last two months, she began thankfully to grow up a little and stopped finally to devote her complete trust and love to the hanyou slowly.

She gained another plus point from her silent watcher for this.

Nevertheless, what had stopped him in the first place from simply killing her was not anything of this all nor was it Koenma or the spirit world.

It was something different as this all, a simple scent.

It was the scent of a Kitzune child to say it in more clear words.

It clung on her like a second skin and got his curiosity about it. Why had this miko the scent of a young kit on her? They where known to fiercely protect and watch over their offspring?

It turned out she had adopted an orphan kit in the past.

It was the first plus point for her live she got from him...an orphan like himself... what had more luck as him.

This fueled his curiosity even more about her and so began he began with his silent watch of her.

What gave her another plus point was the strange fact that she did not want the burden of the jewel and the very same one destroyed for forever.

She wished to be free of it but did take her responsibilities for shooting it into pieces in the first place.

Kagome did this all in the hope to destroy the cursed jewel in the end with a pure wish...how naive could she be to believe this hanyou would wish for something pure?

However, he agreed with her anyway, the cursed stone had to go!

Momentary, he was slightly distracted what not often happened to him.

He licked over his fangs with his tongue meanwhile he watched her little striptease from his spot.

The sight she gave him unknowingly was alluring to say at least.

His red eyes watched her full breasts bounce slightly up and down when she removed her bra.

He could even see her trimmed hair between her long creamy colored legs from his spot...

His head was flying from the left to the right when he tried to clear his foggy mind with shaking it wildly.

She was attractive that was sure he thought slightly grinning.

That she was not too tall either was only another plus in his eyes for her, it made Kagome even more attractive for his taste in females.

Absently his inner conscious told him that someone should teach the careless girl one day to be more careful!

Her careless in these things drove him sometimes mad.

He trained his blood red gaze on the necklace around her neck.

On it hung a small bottle with now nearly the half of the shards in it.

He knows from the legends he searched after that this meant it would end soon...

If they where true...his face took and thoughtfully look when he watched her close the bathroom door behind her light frame.

Suddenly the body of the dark demon disappeared from the three branch he just had occupied a half of a second before in a black blur.

Only the swinging branch told the watcher that there had been someone before...

Destination, unknown!

**Special note, please read and flame, lol**

**This is the first story I write on again since nearly 5 months and more.**

**After I got so many nasty mails send home, in which I was constantly flamed and titled with very nasty names; I had nearly wanted to give up on it fully and did only draw for a while...**

**Many people have asked me to end my stories and write again and some of them gave not up on me and asked repeatedly. I would like to thank you for that, because it was finally, what brought me back to writing.**

**Do you know what? Flame me as long as you want from now on! I will love you for it**

**My English is not good enough for you? I love you anyway!**

**My stile of writing does not fits with your stile of reading? I will also love you for it! **

**My choosing of a character pairing ticks you off? I will definitely love you!**

**You think I cannot write and should let it be? I also love you!**

**Do the worst you can if you want, I will simply love you for it**

**Because it will only tick you of from now on and not me any longer.**

**Moreover, I do not care what you do, because it would only get the better out of me again. In addition, I would rather die before I let somebody do that again to me!**

**I at least, try to learn another language, and you my beloved flamer? What can you do? I mean other as only bitch out on others works to make them feel bad and you good...because that is all you can do!**

**Leave me the next time a mail address that works at least, so I can answer you properly will you? I would love you for it, you know**

**Dedicated to Ryukotsusei Chan (sorry if I wrote you wrong!), Amanda Chan, Tina Chan and all my lovely readers that still staid with me instead to give up on me and asked me to write again, thank you all for the lovely words that gave me back my courage!**

**Sincerely your**

Suryallee 


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a demonic love story**

**Storywriter; Suryallee, 2006**

**References; all rights on Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha belong not to me! I only borrowed me the characters to amuse myself a little with writing a fan-fiction of them! **

**Series; Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inu Yasha crossover**

**Pairing, Kagome / Hiei**

**Category, Romance, Adventure, Hentai, Angst, Drama, F/M, Anime, Manga, Crossover**

**Rating, Adult, Hentai, M, R, not for children, Matured readers only!**

**Summary; Kagome is being considered as too dangerous and watched secretly from another person she does not know from afar. Will she make it through this all alive? Or will she be killed because she is what she is?**

**Part two****  
****Farewells **

The next morning woke Kagome up with a surprise.  
Next to her bed stood a crying Shippo?  
How he had come there staid a miracle to her until the boy calmed down enough to answer her questions about his sudden appearing in her time on this side of the normally closed well.

It turned out that he was brought here from an unknown Yokai who had suddenly appeared right in front of the startled youth in the feudal era.  
He had the shikon jewel shards she normally had around her neck, with him!  
The dark demon had caught the startled Kitsune cup by his collar and then raced in an unholy speed back to the well to enter it with him and then simply cast him through the open window right in her room what had woken her up.  
She saw some of the shards lying on the floor, along with the necklace that normally holds them.  
Who ever this stranger was he had not taken the shards for himself, he had given them back...

But why he had brought her kit here was miraculous to her and the young!

Shippo was scared like no tomorrow from the encounter with the unknown demon.  
The youth was heavily shaking and sobbing in her soothing arms, he told her that the power he had felt, coming of from the demon, had been frightening high!  
This all scared him immensely.  
Moreover, her too.

After she had finally calmed him down to sleep in her bed a little, Kagome went down to the kitchen and made herself a coffee.  
She sat down with the pot on the kitchen table and sat there simply for nearly an hour to think over this all. It was surprising to her that Inu Yasha had not been here already!  
Normally the hanyou would have been already, and screamed at her and Shippo to tell him who this stranger had been and where she was...

But no, no Inu Yasha.  
Thus that, it scared her that there seemed to be another Yokai in her time...ok, the mask adventure had teaches her that there must be some others here too...but where? Where did these demons hide? And why?  
Sango, the slayer had once mused the could be in another part of her world, it sounded strange to the young miko in training...but then again; who knows?

She closed her eyes and tried to cast the thoughts away for now.  
Against the normal believes, Kagome did think! In fact, she thought allot about this things all the time!  
She just...did no longer say her thoughts out aloud, that was it. She was too much used to be ignored from all the others in the last year to even try it any longer. Only Sango seemed to hear what she said, no one else did. Kaede tried her best to teach her secretly all she knew about the miko training and Sango had made herself allot fuzz to teach her the basics of self-defence.

Why had this strange not taken the entire jewel?  
She could sense on the stone in her hand that one single shard was missing...but everything else was still there...  
Kagome began to bid her bottom lip, deep in thought about this strange unknown demon that was surely outside somewhere and watched her. She was sure he was there even if she could not sense him. Kagome knew instinctively that he was there!  
Why, was another question she was thinking over...

Finally, the miko could sense the hanyou coming through the well, possibly to scream at her again, she mused silently with a narrow frown on her full lips. She stood from her spot and began to pack her things together to be ready to go.

The coffeepot stood long forgotten on the table when the three finally vanished through the well...

Inwardly cursing the stone again, Kagome crawled out of the well alone.  
Inu Yasha had long cased to help her when she arrived here, he just began to call her names when she was not fast enough outside, and that was all.  
Cursing on him in her mind too, she finally managed it to get on the rim and over and began to go back to Kaede´s village in silence next to the hanyou.  
She not told him about the other demon, something told her not to do so, something that was now silently telling her to let not show on the outside that she felt the well working again!

Inu Yasha seemed not to feel it...strange...  
Kagome was sure it was working! Why did he not sense it? Shaking her head, she went on walking and went straight to Kaede´s hut.  
On the next day they all raised and went on anothershard hunt in the wilderness of the feudal era timeline. She loved the wild woods around her, even thought they where dangerous and filled with demons.

She had told the hanyou, Shippo had found a shard in a cave near to the village and brought it to her accidentally when he waited for her retune on the rim of the well and fell in it.  
The half demon believed her after a while, only to began to shout at her clumsiness not to detect it earlier.  
Kagome had taken the insults this time quietly; she did not want more thoughts about this as needed from him.  
Shippo staid quit also, and played along, what she was grateful for. The boy was indeed very smart for his much to young age and made her a proud adopted mother!

Secretly, Kagome teaches him as much she could, limit, as her wisdom about Yokai was... surprisingly it was Kouga who helped her sometimes with that!  
It tempted her more then one time to give into his pleas to become his mate...he knew that as well and had began to look after her cup when she couldn't do that for her. Kagome was thankful for his gratitude, Kouga helped her with this little things he did for her, allot!  
Two days later, the wells magic brought her and Shippo back to her time, to get more supplies for their stupid shard hunt.

She was tired as hell and not feeling very well, Kagome knew somehow that there where no more shards and that meant only one thing; it was time to end this all.  
With a sight of utter tiredness, she brought a sleepy Shippo with her back in the empty house and lay just down in her bed to catch the needed sleep.  
Without her normal routine t take a bath first.

He watched her the entire time she was wandering around with the strange group of individuals and the hanyou. It was a miracle how she could stand the constant comments she received from the hanyou brat!  
He knew he would have snapped a long time ago...and killed the annoying idiot!  
Her calm façade was eerie even to him who always wore a mask in place. And for such a normally friendly and open young woman she seemed to him extremely closed up and unnaturally calm. It did not fit her, he thought but she was doing a very good job in fooling everyone else around her, except him and the Kitsune of course. The demon knew the young were fully aware what was going on but he staid quite and said nothing.

He had wanted to startle her with his move to bring the youth here but she did not react as he had thought she would.  
Instead she had just tried to make sense out of this and staid quite. That she told the Inu hanyou nothing about this and even came up with an excuse told him volumes about her trust in the hanyou!  
Maybe she had once trusted him with her live but that was definitely not the case any longer. The young miko had learned her lesson, even thought not good enough, he mused quietly.

The old miko had his respect.  
She had teacher her better as he had thought before that Kagome was trained already. In fact, the younger miko was much better as he had originally had thought she was!  
That she could fool the others was also a new plus for her in his eyes.  
He saw her go to bed with the young in her arms...he knew very well how tired she was...the hanyou had practically dragged her over the entire isle of Japan in two days!

He wondered why this made him angry but shock it off to return to his emotionless thoughts of her.

He knew from the legends what was about to come...

She bathed the next day and then packed under his thoughtfully gaze.  
When Kagome was about to jump from the rim of the well down in to it, she was suddenly caught from two strong arms and pressed against a strong chest with her back.  
Gulping the young miko tried not to give away how much fear she felt alone to stand here like this with him.  
The young Kitsune was extremely quite also, Shippo seem to feel that he was better as quite as he could be to not provoke the stranger demon.

Just when she was about to zap him with her powers and to turn around to look at him, he let the shard he had taken before slide into her blouse in the front with a chuckle and jumped with them both in his hold down the well!  
Right on the other side arriving, he vanished with a laugh, letting her stand on the bottom of the well and fume about the way he choose to give her the shard back!  
How could he!  
Was all she thought meanwhile even Shippo jumped out of her way to avoid to become her anger down on her head. She was beery red and embarrassed to no end!  
Even Inu Yasha avoided to ask her later what the hell she had and went out of her way for once...Kagome wasn't a nice thing to deal with when she got this mad!

He watched this from afar with amusement, ever aware of her thought curses down on his head.  
Chuckling in his silent mirth, the demon watched the strange group search after new shards like always.  
In the end of the day he was sure this was the day he had waited for. With a dangerous gleam in his red gaze, he settled down on a branch near the resting group.  
He watched her go to bath and then waited with closed eyes of what was to come...  
A half an hour later, the young miko emerged again from the wood with an arrow in her back and heavily bleeding. Only clad into a towel she tried to reach her friends, Sango´s weapon stopped the shortly after her, out coming hanyou and his un-death miko from coming more near to them for the second.

His impassionate gaze watched with mild interest the other hanyou choosing this moment of betrayal to emerge out of the sky and caught them all.  
Right when Naraku was about to put the two half's together in frond of her and her injured friends, Inu Yasha got free and killed the other hanyou with his sword.  
The watcher knew what the hanyou wanted to do with the jewel...he choose the moment the Inu hanyou made a move to grasp the stone, to react.

A sudden gush of wind...and the monk and the slayer had vanished from his and the two miko´s gazes.  
The possessed hanyou blinked a few times before he rushed into Kagome direction to kill her...he never reached her.  
Because another suddenly coming up rush of wind took the petite frame of the young miko from both of their sights away to an unknown destination.  
Together with the Kitsune cup.

Blinking again and cursing loudly, Inu Yasha tried to find out what was going on.  
Suddenly another rush of air took the stone away with it...now the hanyou was screaming in his rage!

" Searching for this?"  
The voice was without any emotion and laced with an ice tune that made the hairs on the hanyous back stand up.  
It came from above their heads and out of the tree its owner occupied now.  
Both betrayers turned around to see only the silhouette of a short being hover onto one of the thicker branches in the tree and watch them out of impassionate red eyes that leaved them with a chilling feeling.

The demon was perfectly hidden from their view from the shadows of the tree. Only his blade did glister in the moonlight and told Inu Yasha that he could have killed them both a long time ago, if he had wished it!  
The necklace with the imbedded stone dangled carelessly from his other hand and shone in the moonlight brightly against the black clad figures boots.

With a loud and angry growl the hanyou jumped up from his standing spot to snatch it out of the strangers hand.  
He never even reached the fast demon...the black figure was a long time gone when he even left the ground.  
"You have really more important things to settle as me in the moment, you know?"  
The dark voice told the bewildered couple before it went silent and left them standing there.

The feeling of his indeed fast approaching brother told Inu Yasha that he had indeed other problems to tend before he could go after the thief! Growling he jumped back down and took stance to greet his full-blooded brother properly.

Kaede practically stumbled the next day over Sango and Miroku when she leaved her hut.  
Both badly injured and all alone.  
Kagome and Shippo vanished together with the unknown stranger to an unknown destination...forever...  
They never saw one of the two ever again.  
Silently praying for both safely and that everything would turn out good for the two; the old miko went to work and brought the two reminders of the group inside her hut to tend their wounds.

Silently watched from a pair of red eyes and two others fro out of the woods that surrounded the village.  
All three sets of eyes vanished when she finally went inside to never come back again...

Suryallee


	3. Chapter 3

Just a demonic love story 

**Storywriter;** Suryallee, 2006

**References;** all rights on Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha belong not to me! I only borrowed me the characters to amuse myself a little with writing a fan-fiction of them!

**Series;** Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inu Yasha crossover

**Pairing,** Kagome / Hiei

**Category,** Romance, Adventure, Hentai, Angst, Drama, F/M, Anime, Manga, Crossover

**Rating,** Adult, Hentai, M, R, not for children, Matured readers only!

**Summary;** Kagome is being considered as too dangerous and watched secretly from another person she does not know from afar. Will she make it through this all alive? Or will she be killed because she is what she is?

**Part two**

Surprise talks at midnight 

Shippo practically clunk on his mother and the dark Yokai when the very same one suddenly took of with them both in an amazing speed. All seemed to fly by reduced to swirling colors.

The Kitsune cub was mortified beyond believes and thus that, the dark aura took off in power with each step the other made. As young as Shippo was, he was sure that this Yokai had something in his mind, but what was the question.

Kagome tried her best not to howl out in raw pain!

Her back where he had taken the arrow out hurt beyond anything else she had ever felt as pain in her live. The stranger had not been nice when he had removed the dark mikos arrow out of her back. Luckily, for Kagome, it had stuck in her shoulder blade and not a few centimeters more to the left…where it had pierced her heart. She chuckled darkly; this was possibly the first time ever, Kikyou missed her target a little! If she had not been in this pain, Kagome would surely have laughter her head off by now!

It was too comical to ignore! Even for her target itself, Kagome…

He was a fast runner, which was for sure! She could see the trees fly by and the world around her was reduced to swirling colors and darker and brighter spots , when they passed clearings in an amazing speed. She mused that this new Yokai must have a speed that nearly missed lightening. He was fast! Incredibly fast, and thus that incredibly powerful!

She could feel the dark Yoki radiated off him from a certain spot in his forehead in waves!

But she was too tired to muse more about this, and her injury made it complicated for her to breathe and let alone think.

The wound in her back did not hurt as half as the feeling of betrayal did it…

Kagome felt used, betrayed, and simply hurt! Even knowing that Inu Yasha was most likely possessed to some point, nothing did ease this feeling away, this feeling to have lost something forever!

She knew very well what it was, her trust…

Why had the stranger not acted sooner?

He could have taken the stone a long time before; with that among of power… Let alone the speed he used now, none of them would ever have been a match for this Yokai ever!

In addition, that he had rescued her and her friends were another miracle she could not come over so easily; with one word, he was a mystery to the young miko. A mystery she could not get strait in her mind… He seemed not the most talkative one, more the quite tactician and deadly murder type to her. An assassin, yes, she thought, he fit this category perfectly!

Everything on this male demon practically screamed; Danger!

Why had he spared them?

In addition, even helped them if he did not want the jewel? She knew that he did not want it; he did not attempt to use the cursed stone or to take it from her. In addition, he seemed to not want to even touch the cursed thing for longer as necessary! Why, she asked herself quietly over and over again…he was a complete mystery to the girl. As soon he had taken her and her son away, the dark demon had given her the cursed jewel back and taken a fast care of her wound in her back instead to simply kill her.

From what was he running away so fast anyway? Moreover, what had a demon with this among of great power even to fear enough, to make such a mad run?

As suddenly the thought crossed her mind, he stopped his fast pace and slowed down to a rather slow walking.

He only stopped for a second or two to let his senses expand behind them and to cover her suddenly in a soft material because Kagome had begun to shake slightly from the exertion and cold wind of the night.

Then he wend on walking as if nothing had happened in a slow pace, carefully avoiding to shake her frame in his arms too much to not hurt her even more.

Somehow, this told Kagome enough to muse that what ever he had runoff was not behind them any longer.

He holds her as painless for her as possible the entire walk and she was grateful for his quietly shown concern; fully aware to not utter a word about it.

Somehow, he reminder her of Sesshomaru the older brother and dog demon lord of the western lands with his stoic and quite behaviors. This two must go along quit well, she mused silently to herself.

Slowly she drifted off into her own thoughts.

She did not cried or did whimper only for one time at all.

The young miko did her best to stay silent and to not let see in how much she was in. he gave her silently credit that she was stubborn enough to not do so. The most other beings would have howled out in pain until now, the miko staid silent and tried her best to gather enough of her power to heal herself enough to survive; she was a clever one!

Not only once she hurt him or tried to harm him with her powers, she only healed herself as good she could do that and staid calm.

He knew of her thoughts and feels about this all; even he thought it was for the best to not let her see to much of him or to tell her why he had avoided the demon lord.

The dark Yokai did not want to be responsible for a paradox in the time itself!

He knew how easy it was to let that happen and he would not even think over the possibilities of what could happen if he had met the legendary lord in this time period!

" You have now the charge over the jewel again. What do you plan to do with it now miko?"

Startled, Kagome looked up to her strange rescuer. His voice was soft and smooth, without any emotions shown through it, controlled even…a dark seductive voice she found and a deep one. Not fitting for him somehow and then again it seem to fit him perfectly. What a difference and paradox in itself, she thought.

He was only a little shorter as her, she mused. Short, spiky black no dark blue hair she corrected herself, with a white starburst in the middle of his forehead. Clad in black entirely as she had seen and from a muscular short and strong statue; this stranger was not bad looking, that was sure.

His face gave the impression away to have a child before you but his voice corrected these foolish thoughts in seconds only. He was a mature male demon for sure!

And a dangerous one, with handsome looks that seem to be frozen into a calm and controlled emotionless expression that gave nothing away from his inner thoughts.

Kagome could only stare for some seconds…

Moreover, he let her.

It seemed to her that the strange Yokai was somewhat amused by her staring at his features and not used to such behaves at the same time.

She concluded that he was normally not to see around and that others avoided coming into his focus at all cost!

The power that radiated off from under the white bandana was another thing that awoke her curiosity about this demon.

She could feel that he was not born with the source of dark energy behind the seal but used to its power and to use it too.

Kagome could only muse what he did hide behind it…

The short warrior did not look at her or her Kitsune child he let her end her observing of him in silence and simply walked on.

To sort out what she would give him as an answer.

Kagome looked down on the jewel in her hand; this cursed stone looking so harmless and being such a big treat in real; she was tired off it!

"All I want is to destroy it, to destroy it forever!"

She suddenly spat out in a bitter voice, fully unaware how hateful she sounded in this very moment to others. Her face had a determined look in it and her frame badly shaken from the barely restrained anger and hate.

When Kagome went her gaze back to the Yokai that hold her so carefully she was greeted with his red eyed gaze.

He seem to muster her silently, to judge her somehow and then suddenly an amused glance entered his eyes to vanish again in the same second that Kagome thought for seconds it was only her imagination!

"So?" He told her in an nearly teasing voice; " A very good idea, if you would ask me!" He went on meanwhile he walked further away from the village.

His red gaze became somewhat distant for seconds and when he finally spoke again his voice had lost the teasing undertone and sounded cold and merciless: "Glad to hear that you still want to destroy the cursed stone and not to use it…this saves me from to have to kill you."

He spoke this as if he was talking about the weather, emotionless and cold.

As if her and Shippo´s live was worth nothing more as a drop of water, she shuddered slightly and this time not from the cold!

Kagome knew he meant it with every word he spoke.

What wondered her most was the fact that he did not seem to have wanted to do that anyway!

Again, she could only wonder why…

As if he could read her thoughts, the demon chuckled darkly and went his now clearly amused crimson gaze back down to her eyes; " Oh, I did want that, no doubt on that! But…I found… something better."

His eyes trained again on the way before them, not that Kagome thought he needed to see the path anyway!

" No miko, I will not kill you."

He grew silent again for some seconds and left Kagome to her own thoughts again.

Miko…strangely enough, from this demon it sounded not half as bad as it had sounded from Inu Yasha all the time to be called with some other names as her own. From the Yokai it sounded like she had earned herself something important and she felt that she could be proud, called a miko by him this way.

Not that Kagome was not sure, that he does not know who she was or how her name was spelled, oh no!

It irked her still to be called by titles instead of her given name but from this Yokai… she had the impression she had earned her something instead to be just dirt.

His deep voice brought her effectively out of her musings again.

"How do you intend to destroy the artifact?"

She brought her brown eyes to his curios crimson ones and bid her lip deep in thought about his sudden question, a little startled too.

" I don't know…" She answered him truly. Kagome really had no clue if this jewel could be destroyed for real! Shrugging her shoulders helplessly, she waited to be scolded or be sneered at but it never came. He just nodded and let her quietly sort out what she could do to archive her goal.

She finally fell asleep in his arms from the exhaustion.

When she awoke again, Kagome was in her bed.

She mused he must have brought her back to her time together with her son who slept peacefully next to her now.

Rolled together in a compact ball and slightly snoring, Shippo made a cute picture to her.

Kagome mused she must have passed out on her way here.

Her torso had a fresh bandage and she blushed at the thought that this demon had seen her topless! However, she was grateful that he had taken care of her wounds.

The young girl did not want to know what kind of an infection she would have gotten otherwise!

Outside the house, she could feel now clearly the dark presence of the short demon.

He was very near and seems to let her some seconds to adjust to her surroundings. That she was able to sense him told her volumes about it that he wanted her to know that he was near!

He choose this particular second to appear right next to her bed out of the blue and to look down to her.

"And now?"

He asked her in his cold voice settling down calmly onto her chair next to the bed with graceful movements.

Kagome stared down on the jewel again, this time she had figured out a way that could maybe work

Nodding at him she took it out of the holder of the necklace, began to close her eyes, and concentrated on her wish.

She knew, she had only one chance to do this right! It must be a real selfless wish or it would not work and all would begin anew!

He watched her silently and with interest in his garnet eyes.

He could sense that what ever she wished for was powerful and working already! For a second he scolded himself an idiot for let her, do this! However, it was too late now to change his decision and he knew that she was the only one who really could do this.

He watched the fox awake and settles down next to the mikos petite frame without to make a sound. The cup was smart enough not to disturb his adopted mother; even he glared slightly at the intruder in his mother's den.

This amused the older Yokai to no end!

That the child brought up such a brave act to glare at him was really something not too many would dare to do.

The youth was indeed a smart and brave child!

Shippo did not trust him.

The Yokai knew this and let it slide.

He began instead to watch her intently the rest of the time out of his unnatural red eyes.

Suddenly, there was a shifting feeling in the air around her and then the jewel literally vanished into thin air.

No blinding light, no big pompous reaction like a big explosion or so…nothing of this, just a shifting in the air and then the cursed jewel was away.

Simply away…

For a long moment there was a strange silence but then she opened tiredly her blue eyes and looked at him with a week smile" I have done it. I send it away to a place where not even the gods could remove it from again, even if they wanted it" She seemed tired and outworn to the Yokai, her last statement brought a tiny smile for the fraction of a second out on his stoic features, not even if they want so, huh? The mere thought amused him, did he know all to well that Koenma would exactly try to do this, after he found out!

He even let a darkly snicker escape his thin lips for a second, of course the miko did not hear it but the cub did and looked curious at the dark demon next to his mother figure with wary eyes.

The demon just turned his piercing red gaze back to Kagome and asked his last, oblivious question " Not even you?"

She shake her dark tresses in denial, it told him volumes…no, not even the miko would ever again be able to remove it or use it. This satisfied the Yokai and soon afterwards all that told that he had ever been hear was a sudden gush of wind when his frame blurred out of the room.

Suryallee

Leave me a nice review, ok (big smile at her readers)


End file.
